Dispensing dryers, while known, are still an uncommon type of clothes dryer, which dispense a treating chemistry onto a load of laundry during a drying cycle of operation. The treating chemistry may be any chemistry applied to the laundry such as water, bleach, perfume, softener, stain guard, anti-wrinkling or the like. Spraying may be used to deliver the treating chemistry from a dispensing system to the drying chamber.